wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bajka (Blantus)
Pewien starzec, można by rzec, mi w te słowa kiedyś rzekł: "Przepłynąłem wiele rzek, pokonałem lasy mroczne, coś Ci powiem... Niech odpocznę." Przysiadł wtedy tuż koło mnie. Wyjął fajkę i rzekł skromnie: "Młody byłem, stare dzieje. Ograbili mnie złodzieje. Starość z siły, czas z wigoru. Lecz nie zepchną oni z toru właściwego mnie już nigdy. Wszak mam umysł jeszcze śmigły. Słuchaj chłopcze, tu przy ogniu ci opowiem historyję jak ten płomień. O herosie ponad innych. I o rzezi na niewinnych. Będzie także kilka osób, powiązanych w pewien sposób. Słuchaj chłopcze, bo ostrzegam, kiedy myślą w przód wybiegam. Już nie widzę w sobie życia. Choć mi śmierć dni nie odlicza." Wziął patyczek od ogniska, co iskrami pięknie błyska. Fajkę nabił on tytoniem i zapalił. Trzęsły mu się strasznie dłonie. Spojrzał w niebo. Coś pomyślał. Myślę sobie, będzie zmyślał. Spojrzał na mnie. Oko błyska. "Masz tu chłopcze w co umoczyć pyska?" Daję wino mu bez słowa. Wypił łyczek. "Teraz lżejsza moja głowa." Rzekł. Poprawił swe siedzisko. Wrzucił kijek swój w ognisko. "Teraz mówił będę, słuchaj pilnie." Nie uronić ani słowa, więc postanowiłem silnie. Zaczął mówić. Mam nadzieję, że mi nic z pamięci nie wymyło. Tak to było: "Dawno temu, lecz gdzieś tutaj. Radzę ci, dobrze szukaj. Starożytne byłe ludy. Co im obce były trudy. I cierpienie, strach i bieda. Wojny im nie było trzeba. Żyli w zgodzie w domach wielkich. Mieli pełno uciech wszelkich. Jak to bywa w takich bajkach, nikt nie poznał się na zdrajcach. Było ich tam całkiem sporo i na dworze i wśród ludu. I królowa może także była w spisek zamieszana. Krew została więc przelana. Zginął król na sam początek. I wylano wojny wrzątek. Dwór wycięto w pień przez gwardię. Tych gdy spali zabił bombardier. On im beczkę z prochem ukrył w sali i zginęli tak jak spali. Bombardiera zła królowa zabić była już gotowa. On był jednak dlań za sprytny. Uciekł z kraju. I nastąpił upadek raju. Powstał lud przeciw królowej. Wojska miała zaś połowę. Drugie pół po stronie królewskiego syna. Wnet królowa rzeź zaczyna. Boi się o swoje życie i zabija podejrzanych. Generałów, dworu damy. Już rebelia zamku sięga. Już żołnierze bramy burzą. Nieba wkoło się też chmurzą. Syn królewski w czele armii. Swą odwagą wojsko karmi. Coraz więcej ludzi w jego stronę się kieruje. Zatem i królowa nóż na gardle czuje. Władza z rąk umyka w pędzie. Wnet królowa ściętą będzie. Wzywa wtedy do pomocy kraj zaborczy. Własne ziemie we krwi moczy. Syn zaś jej rozbity w dwoje. Na dwóch frontach toczy boje. Siły jednak ma i wolę. Znów pod zamkiem zdobył pole. I zaborca wrogi kraju nie postawi nogi. Mrok ogarnia złą królową. Ma już zmowę nową. Czarnoksiężnik, zły okrutny. Syn jej chodzi ciągle smutny. Armia silna. Ducha zbywa. Wnet wypleni się pokrzywa. Zła królowa zginie wkrótce. Zapanuje serce ludzkie. Czarnoksiężnik dał jej zgodę. Lecz zażyczył tę nagrodę. Córkę pragnie on królowej mieć za żonę. To jej powie. Ona przyzwolenie daje. Bo wariować już się zdaje. Córka płacze. Matko droga. Czemuż dla mnie takaś sroga. Dni mijają, dziwne rzeczy. Atak chorób, nikt nie leczy. Cierpi armia, cierpią chłopi. Znów królowa we krwi topi lud swój własny bez litości. Śmierć już tu nie chodzi w gości. Ona mieszka tu na stałe. Sam na oczy ją widziałem. Tfu... To znaczy, ją widzieli. Za to umrzeć też musieli. Postanowił młody książę, że tak dłużej być nie może. Teraz być już może tylko gorzej. Bo też bestie z piekła rodem biegają po królestwie. Straszne straty w ludziach mu zadają. Całą siłą armia rusza. Mury zamku wnet rozkrusza. Najwierniejsi złej królowej pierwsi padli na dziedzińcu ona zaś unika linczu, Skrywa się na wieży szczycie. Słychać nagle wilków wycie. Znikąd wilkołaków armia z rykiem w tyle wojska harce dzikie. Klęska będzie to rzecz pewna. Lecz została sprawa jedna. Zła królowa musi zginąć. Jej śmierć nie może ominąć. Wśród popłochu. Mieczy zgrzytu. Wśród potwornej bitwy szczytu. Sam czarnoksiężnik się objawia. Opór armii dzielnej stawia. Nikt go zabić tu nie zdoła. On zaś królewicza woła. Stają wnet na przeciw siebie. Błyskawice biją w niebie. I ulewa świat zalewa. Zamierają armie obie. Robiąc na to przerwę sobie. Wilkołaki i demony stoją niczym pomnik zgrozy. Ludzie też tu nie chcą strwożyć. Co to był za pojedynek. Jaka siła. Co za walka. Moc od obydwu tak biła, że tysiącletniego zamku mury rozkruszyli w pył bury. Lecz coś strasznego nastąpiło. Pada książę. Serce jego już nie biło. Gdy zwycięzca po nagrodę dumnie kroczył. Obie armie tym zaskoczył. Armię księcia, swym zwycięstwem. A demony ludzi męstwem. Gdy oddalił myśli swoje od potwornej własnej armii. Stali się już nieporadni. Zwarty szereg ludzi zbrojnych siłą zrównał się z morzem potwornym.. Jednak nie było to zwycięstwo zbrojnych. Siły mieli wyrównane. Nikt nie przeżył ostatecznie. W śmierć zmieniło się powietrze. Czarnoksiężnik piął się w górę. Po królewską piękną córę. Wtem królowa nań napadła. W ręku jej zaś była szabla. Niedokładnie przymierzyła. I nie w szyję uderzyła. Czarnoksiężnik pchnął ją i ze schodów spadła. Tak spotkała śmierć ja nagła. On zaś czując ciężkie rany. Wyknuł ostatecznej zemsty plany. Na księżniczkę klątwę rzucił. Lecz nikogo nie zasmucił. Wszak w królestwie całym dwoje było ocalałych. On i córka króla. Najpiękniejsza wśród wspaniałych. Umarł on tam. Na tych schodach. W piekle czeka go nagroda. Ona zaś przemieniona z człeka w bluszcz, wiecznie wybawienia czeka. Tak okrutna była zemsta zła. Że najbardziej niewinna ta, co niczym nie zawiniła. Najwięcej cierpienia doświadczyła. Kazał w okrucieństwie swym umierający, by bluszcz w mury zburzone wrastający podziwiał zniszczenia symfonię. By księżniczka-bluszcz dokładnie obejrzał kraju agonię. Poczuła krew w ziemię wsiąkniętą. Wrosła w ziemię na wieki przeklętą. Tak to było. Na tej ziemi to wszystko się zdarzyło. Teraz tysiąc lat minęło. I moje skończone dzieło. Przekazałem ci historię mój drogi. Teraz opuszczą te ziemie me nogi. Jeśli spotkasz kiedyś kogoś wartego uwagi. Przekaż mu tę historie pełną powagi. Zapytasz, czy wszyscy mieszkańcy zginęli? Czy wrogowie ich do nogi wycieli. Nie. Jeden przeżył. Jednego śmierć ominęła. I pamięć o nim zaginęła. Skończyłem chłopcze. To me zadanie. Patrz. Robi się jasno. Czas na mnie." Wstał i zaczął odchodzić powoli. Zapytałem go, mimo woli. Kim jesteś, że wiesz tak wiele? Odpowiedział: "Bombardierem." Kategoria:Blantus Kategoria:Wiersze z Tawerny